


When You Believe

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When You Believe-Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> When You Believe-Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston (Pandora)

Prowl looks out over the battlefield, the Autobots and Decepticons fight to the death. Energon covers the organic ground. All the waste of sparks and life that their toxic Energon kills. This had to stop. It had to end. 

“Primus, I know I’ve never asked anything of you before, but please listen,” Prowl says looking up at the sky, maybe Cybertron was up at this time. “Please end our war. No more life needs to be lost.”

Prowl looks back to the field, hope stays in his spark as he hopes Primus heard his plea. Thunderclouds roll in and block out the sun, rain starts pouring, diluting the Energon on the ground, Lightning crackles over helm and suddenly there is a bright bolt hitting the ground, which has suddenly become a small lake. Prowl cries out as all the Cybertronians on the ground fall offline. 

“The war is over, dear creation,” Primus says as Prowl slides down the cliff to the others.


End file.
